


Predictable

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliOne minute you're falling into the ocean and hitting your head and the next thing you know tiny fairies are having a party in your head - and making one hell of a noise. Not as weird as it sounds.





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: Warrior Princess. I also do not have any connections with Sunseeker. 
> 
> Rated: PG 
> 
> Summary: One minute you're falling into the ocean and hitting your head and the next thing you know tiny fairies are having a party in your head - and making one hell of a noise. Not as weird as it sounds.

The sky was a dark grey colour and the heavens threatened to open up and cover the small seaside town in a blanket of fog and rain. An antique ferry made its way to a crowded wharf, slowing down from its extraordinary speed of five knots to a stop. The water splashed against wood making constant spray. A few dozen people rushed off all at once and were followed by two women, one short, the other tall and a man who tripped over a step and almost fell in the water.   
  
When the three had made it safely to solid ground the shorter of the women crouched down. She removed her hat to reveal long blonde hair and rather green skin to match her eyes. The taller woman with long dark hair removed her black sunglasses, rolled her sapphire blue eyes and handed her companion a bottle of water from her bag.   
  
The blond greedily swallowed every last drop of the water before steadying herself and rising. It was then the pair realised their travelling companion was missing, but both ignored it as it was a common occurrence. The brunette once again turned her attention to the blonde and laid a hand to rest on her shoulder.   
  
“I really don’t know why you insist on such stupid..." The lovely brunette was cut off mid sentence by her friend.   
  
“Because I thought it would be fun. How was I suppose to know it would be a dull day?" The blonde shrugged and put her hat back on.   
  
“Gabrielle, I am not debating the dull boat ride there, I am not debating the dull tea gardens, I am not debating the long dull boat ride back. I am debating the fact that although you are unable to step off dry land onto any sort of boat or floating device and never have been able to, you continue to do so. There are only so many times you can throw up on my shoes and I’ll be sympathetic."   
  
“I only did that twice Xena," Gabrielle paused and squinted into the sun. “Is that Joxer hanging off that pontoon over there?"   
  
“Don’t change the subject, and yes. I do believe that is Joxer hanging off that pontoon, what is he doing?"   
  
“I’m not entirely sure."   
  
The two women momentarily forgot their previous argument and started towards their other companion. When they reached him his eyes were glazed over, his tongue hanging out and he was beginning to drool. His gaze ws directed at just one thing- a very large thing.   
  
“No way Joxer!" Gabrielle grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away.   
  
“Just one little look."   
  
“You are not stalking those people on that boat Joxer!"   
  
“That is not just a boat, that is a Sunseeker Predator."   
  
His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning and Gabrielle sighed while Xena raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Oh dear God can we go stalk the people or leave?"   
  
That one sarcastic, careless comment on Xena’s behalf was what ended them up standing at the end of the wharf while Joxer shuddered with delight at being so close to his dream boat. As he dared to touch the side of the shiny white hull a loud, if not slurred voice thundered from inside.   
  
“Take women for instance, they know when you’re sleeping, they know when you’re awake. They known when you’ve been bad or good..."   
  
This was followed by an aspirated reply from a female, “Dad, that’s Santa."   
  
Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer shared a look and the two women began to back away. It wasn’t until they were a good ten metres up the wharf they realised that Joxer was glued in place. Half due to his love of the vessel in front of him and half due to the pretty blonde who had suddenly appeared and was smiling at his obvious discomfort at being caught.   
  
The two friends silently debated whether to just leave him there and go for coffee but decided against it. They slowly made their way back to him and both pulled faces when the blonde’s expression turned from a cheeky grin to that of a deer caught in headlights.   
  
Xena noticed that her face had drained off all its colour and was almost as sickly as Gabrielle’s earlier complexion. Her knuckles were white where her hands gripped the rail and the pretty blonde suddenly seemed very old. What freaked Xena out the most was that she was now looking straight at her and her mouth had formed a silent “oh".   
  
The blonde suddenly appeared to realise what she was doing and snapped out of it. Her perky smile returned and she visibly relaxed, although not by much.   
  
“Name’s Aphie, Aphie Contosas. You deary, “ she winked at Joxer, “appear to be having a love affair with my father’s boat."   
  
All Joxer could do was nod dumbly and smile. Gabrielle had a look of utter confusion on her features and she shook her head slowly.   
  
“I know you."   
  
“Of course you do silly, everyone knows of the Contosas Corporation. It’s a little hard to miss sweet cheeks." Although her smile remained Aphie looked worried.   
  
“No, I know you. I don’t know how or from where but I..." Gabrielle was cut off by the sound of an approaching voice.   
  
“Sis, have you seen Dad’s wallet? Mum’s pissed and you know the only way he can make it up to her it to whip out the old visa card and spend, spend, spend." The owner of the voice appeared on deck at the same time a jet boat filled with a bunch of tourists entered the bay and created a series of waves.   
  
The waves rocked the jetty, Joxer lost his balance and fell onto Xena who fell off, hitting her head on the side and promptly sinking into the dark water. The last thing she saw before her world went black was a pair of chocolate eyes that looked mighty familiar.   
  
They were also the first things she saw when she came to, coughing and sputtering. Swallowing a few buckets worth of sea water was not something one wanted to make a habit of. Both the dark man who the eyes belonged to and Xena herself were drenched and it took her a moment to remember what had happened. Boat-waves-Joxer-jetty-ouch. He must have jumped in and saved her and then it hit her - and she hit him.   
  
It was just like before but this time it wasn’t on a snowy mountain in the middle of an ancient country that although its name still existed, its borders did not. He looked upset, just like he had thousands of years ago when he thought he had killed her. She squinted against a stream of sunlight that illuminated them and looked past her rescuer to see Aphrodite’s concerned face peering back at her along with Joxer and Gabrielle’s whose faces were tinged with slight confusion.   
  
Her mind defogged and logic kicked in. Contosas Corporation was the Olympians. They were alive, she was alive, Gabrielle and Joxer were alive. Xena sat up slowly and winced at the pain in her head. She groaned at a particular thought that made its way into her mind and wouldn’t leave.   
  
Gabrielle rushed forward at that moment and hugged her friend.   
  
“What’s wrong, how hurt are you?"   
  
“It’s not the pain Gabrielle, the real the reason I failed design and tech in high school has just come to me."   
  
“What, the fact that you couldn’t sew?" Gabrielle looked confused and put it down to the blow to the head.   
  
“No. Alti was the teacher!"   
  
Aphrodite nodded her head slowly, Joxer and Gabrielle continued to look confused as hell and Ares - Ares just grinned. God he loved that woman! It wasn’t until later, after being checked by a doctor for concussion did Xena fully let her mind relax. All afternoon the past and present had blurred resulting in memories dancing around in her head like small annoying fairies. One question remained though, well several combined into one very long sentence.   
  
The group sat around the table on Joxer’s dream boat and all were silent. That is until Xena opened her mouth.   
  
“Why are you all alive, why can I remember who I was and why can’t they?" She pointed towards Gabrielle and Joxer.   
  
“Well warrior babe, if I remember correctly you didn’t knock bro and I off and as far as the rest of the family they just popped up one day. Athena went on about some redemption program run by the one god but I tuned out after a few secs. Sounded a little like parole for the dead who screwed up badly." Aphrodite took a breath and before she could continue Ares jumped in.   
  
“You probably remember because of the blow to the head, I’ll happily volunteer to hit those two with something hard if you think it might make a difference."   
  
Xena just raised an eyebrow at Ares and rolled her eyes accepting the explanation for now. Joxer and Gabrielle sat worriedly, they were seriously thinking of booking their friend into the nearest hospital with a psych ward.   
  
“Obviously not much has changed then," she started to grin. “Say, whatever happened to Hercules?"   
  
Ares rolled his eyes and snorted.   
  
“Ever heard of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys?"   
  
  
  


The End


End file.
